Sooner Rather than Later
by aaronjennifer
Summary: Another version of a Mon and Chan get together...some Ross and Rachel too...I've changed the rating cuz i may write some more mature stuff later...
1. Chapter 1

Sooner Rather than Later  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
My first fic ever! Here are the important things you must keep in mind as you're reading…I am queen…no, just kidding…k  
  
-Rach and Mon live together  
  
-Joey and Chan live together  
  
-Ross and Pheebs live alone  
  
-Mon and Richard have been dating for almost 5 months now  
  
- Ross and Rach ARE NOT dating  
  
and one last thing, I've set this in the present (2002)…I lied, that wasn't the last thing…I wrote this is script form, but it may gradually change…on with the words!  
  
-Monica and Rachel's apartment-  
  
+Mon and Rach are there+  
  
Ra: So, you wanna come out and watch a movie with me and Pheebs tonight?  
  
M: [all smiles] Can't. I've got a date tonight.  
  
Ra: Oooo, with Richard?  
  
M: [still smiling] Yup!  
  
Ra: Why the big smile?  
  
M: Oh, I'm just really excited! He won't tell me where we're going. [imitating Richard] It's a secret.  
  
Ra: Ooo! Maybe it's an expensive restaurant!  
  
M: Could be, could be not. Maybe he'll just take me back to his place, cook me dinner…[trails off thoughtfully]  
  
Ra: But you said you hate his cooki- oooh…I see. [smiles in realization]  
  
M: Yeah. Well, I'm going to go get ready now. He'll be here in about an hour. [starts towards her room]  
  
-Knock on the door-  
  
Ra: That would be Pheebs. [open the door] Hey Pheebs!  
  
Ph: Hey Rach, hey Mon! You coming?  
  
Ra: No, she can't. [mockingly] She's got a date.  
  
P: Oooo! Richard right? You're sooo lucky!  
  
M: I KNOW! Anyway, I'm going to go get ready now. You girls have fun.  
  
R&P: We will!  
  
Ra: -to pheebs-And so will she. [grins]  
  
M: -from her bedroom-I heard that!  
  
Ra: Yeah, yeah. Bye Mon!  
  
M: Bye Rach, bye Pheebs!  
  
P: Bye!  
  
-The girls leave, leaving Monica alone in her room-  
  
-Joey and Chandler's apartment-  
  
+all the guys are there+  
  
1 J: You loooove her! [enters his room]  
  
Ro: I do not!  
  
C: You want to kiiiss her!  
  
Ro: Shut up! Although that one IS true.  
  
C: HA! I knew it! [in a singsong voice] Ross loves Rachel, Ross loves Rachel!  
  
J: [from inside his room] Chandler! Can you come in here and tie my tie please?  
  
C: No Joey! I'm NOT falling for that one again!  
  
Ro: Falling for what one?  
  
C: You don't wanna know!  
  
Ro: Yeah, maybe I don't.  
  
-Joey comes out, fully dressed with an untied tie around his neck-  
  
J: NOW will you tie my tie?  
  
C: NOW I'll tie your tie. [takes the tie]  
  
Ro: So, where'd you meet this one?  
  
J: At Starbucks, she's a cashier there. [grins]  
  
C: THAT'S why you wanted to go there instead of Central Perk!  
  
J: Uh yeah!  
  
Ro: And is this coffee-maker woman hot?  
  
C&J: Uh yeah!! [Chan gives the tie back to Joey, he puts it on]  
  
Ro: [rolls eyes] Well, I better get going. My son's a-waiten. [gets up to leave]  
  
J: Alright. See you later.  
  
C: Bye bye. Say hi to the lesbians for me!  
  
R: -having one of his temporary outbursts- They have names!!! [breathes] Anyway, bye.  
  
J&C: Bye!  
  
-Ross exits-  
  
C: So what time's your date?  
  
J: [looks at his watch] It's in…[realizes his watch has stopped working, looks at the clock on the microwave] Damnit!! –runs out the door-  
  
C: Good answer Jo! [sees the open door and decides to go to Monica and Rachel's.]  
  
~I know there isn't a lot right now, but I promise, it's going somewhere!…So please review and tell me how I'm doing…email me though…coo_coo_banana_brain@hotmail.com thanks ( 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Sooner Rather than Later Ch. 2  
  
2  
  
3 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
-Chandler enters the Monica and Rachel's apartment. Thinking it's empty; he opens the fridge and takes out a drink. He then hops on the couch and turns on the TV-  
  
M: [upon hearing the TV] ~muttering~ He's supposed to knock. ~outloud~ Richard, is that you?  
  
C: [imitating Richard] Yeah it's me baby. Come out here so I can have you once before we leave.  
  
M: [realizing it's Chandler] You wish Chandler Bing!  
  
C: Sometimes I do.  
  
M: [exiting her room] How do I look? -she is wearing a red, form-fitting dress, with a cutout back and it's halter cut-  
  
C: Sexy as hell…You look incredible Mon. [smiles at her]  
  
M: [smiles back] Thank you. Now, since you're here, come in and help me pick a perfume for tonight.  
  
C: [unsure] okay…  
  
-Both enter her room-  
  
M: [picks up two different bottles of perfume, holds one up to Chan] This one? Or, [switches] this one?  
  
C: Ummm…[thinks while desperately trying not to sneeze] I think I'm allergic to the first one, so the second.  
  
M: Oh, I'm sorry hun. I didn't know. [sprays some of his choice on]  
  
C: So when is your tree in shining armor coming?  
  
M: Don't call him that!  
  
C: What? You don't like him in shining armor?  
  
M: NO, not that. Don't call him a tree.  
  
C: Well, he's tall…  
  
M: So? I'm short, what does that make me?  
  
C: Incredibly cute…umm, a branch?  
  
M: Oh ha ha ha. Well, my terminator is coming in about [glances at her clock] 15 minutes.  
  
C: [gives her a mock menacing look] I'm telling!  
  
M: Oh, grow up!  
  
C: Oh I will, and I will keep growing until I'm bigger and stronger than Richard is!!!  
  
M: Have you fallen asleep again? I think you're dreaming there.  
  
C: Oh whatever. [exits and flops back on the couch]  
  
M: ~rolls eyes~ [goes out and sits down beside him]  
  
-time lapse 5 minutes-  
  
C: So, where's he taking you?  
  
M: I don't know. He said that it was a secret.  
  
C: It better be someplace good.  
  
M: [spacey] Yeah, I hope so.  
  
-there's a knock on the door-  
  
C: Damn! He's early!  
  
M: [going to open the door] at least he knocks!  
  
C: I'm your neighbor!  
  
M: [at the door] Yeah, my food-mooching neighbor.  
  
C: No cute?  
  
M: [opens the door] Hey hun! ~gives him a kiss~  
  
Ri: Hey sexy. Hey Monica. [winks at Chan]  
  
C: [points and laughs a la Chandler]  
  
M: [makes a face] Come in. ~under her breath~ you tree.  
  
C: [upon hearing her] Now you're getting it! [off her look] Oh, you were just kidding huh? [off Richard's confused face and Mon's glare] Well, I'm just going to leave before I say anything that could prove lethal. [runs out]  
  
Ri: What was that all about?  
  
M: Nothing, nothing. [smiles]  
  
Ri: [smiles back] Ready for your surprise?  
  
M: You bet!  
  
Ri: Alright! Let's go babe.  
  
-Both leave-  
  
  
  
-Phoebe and Rachel are walking down the street discussing the movie they had just seen-  
  
Ra: Argh! Hugh Grant looked sooo good in it!  
  
P: I don't know… I liked the kid.  
  
Ra: Ewww Pheebs…  
  
P: What? He was cute!  
  
Ra: [rolling her eyes] Yeah right, whatever. It was sooo funny! Except for the part with the duck.  
  
P: That was mean, but it was so fake. But other than that, it was good!  
  
-they stop walking as Phoebe tries to hail a cab-  
  
P: [yelling] Stupid, ignorant taxi drivers!  
  
Ra: That'll get you a cab.  
  
P: I don't see you doing anything!  
  
-finally hails one and they both get in and tell the driver where to go-  
  
Ra: I wonder where Richard took Monica. Probably someplace nice.  
  
P: She's so lucky. A handsome man, who has money and doesn't spend it all on ceramic sculptures of Toucan Sam.  
  
Ra: Uh Pheebs, what?  
  
P: [snapping out] What? Nothing, nevermind.  
  
-they arrive back at Monica and Rachel's-  
  
Ra: I mean, I just wish I could find someone who would love me as much as I'd love them you know? Argh! Men just don't know what's good for them.  
  
P: Ross does. [a la Pheebs] Oops, did I just say that out loud?  
  
Ra: [vaguely hearing what Phoebe said] Phoebe, what does Ross have to do with this? I mean, peop-  
  
P: [interrupting] Ross likes you! [Rach stops talking immediately] Ross likes you Rachel. He has since forever. I can't, we can't believe that you can't see it.  
  
Ra: [stunned] Wow…I…I…wow. Oh my goodness. I can't believe, I mean, I can, but…wow.  
  
P: Yeah, exactly.  
  
-silence-  
  
Ra: Wow, uh, how long has he-  
  
P: A long time Rach, a long time.  
  
Ra: Wow…  
  
  
  
I'm gonna end there for now…see, stuff is happening…again, I'll try to type as fast as I can to get the others and the rest up…enjoy and don't litter! 


End file.
